Fire and Wind
by Kyvena
Summary: Wendy is now nineteen years old and now stunningly beautiful. Natsu had just broken off an engagement with Lucy Heartfilia for something unforgivable. One day with Natsu, Wendy finds herself stuck in her dragonforce! But what she may become, scared her more. Becoming the beasts she had been trained to slay. Will love prevail? Or will evil? Wendy/Natsu Rated: M [STORY PUT ON HOLD!]
1. A Taste of Happiness

**Haaaaaaai Everyone! So, I will not be continuing Broken Spirits and a Guardian Dragon. I feel like I rushed all of it WAY too fast. So I will be starting a new story to get back into the hang of writing stories! For any of you who have Chatango accounts, my main accounts are MilliannaMeow, MavisxV, ErzaxSx, and SkyDragWendy! Catch me on there and tell me what you think of my stories! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **This story will be called 'Fire and Wind'**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 1: A Taste of Happiness**

Wendy walked next to Carla with a sheepish smile graced upon her lips making Carla suspicious, "Goodness child what has you in such a good mood?" The now nineteen year old sky dragon slayer giggles as she thought about what happened a month ago…

/Flashback 1 month/

"SKY DRAGON ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!" an enormous blast of sky dragon magic escaped this beautiful teenager's mouth, vanquishing her first target. Carla cheered Wendy on, "That's how you do it child!" Wendy turned and gave Carla the thumbs up only for Carla to gasp when a separate dark guild member roughly tackled Wendy to the ground making her tear up when her arm was gashed by a knife, Carla looked shocked, this man came out of nowhere, "WENDY!" A different man grabbed Carla and threw her in a bag, tying it shortly after.

The dark guild member grinned, "Now aren't you a pretty little thing…" Now being nineteen, Wendy had a killer body that resembled the Edolas Wendy. Wendy's eyes widened at this man's words and how his hand began to slowly slide between her legs, his hand brushing against her covered entrance. Tears began sliding down Wendy's face as she thought, 'No… This CAN'T happen to me!' When all of a sudden she heard the magical sound…

"LET WENDY GO! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" A blast of fire dragon magic came straight towards the dark guild member. Wendy cracked an eye open, "NATSU!" This made Natsu smile cheekily, "Hey Wendy! Getting into trouble?" Wendy blushed softly and stood up, "NO! Well… I didn't mean to…" Natsu began laughing softly, "You aren't hurt are you?" Wendy shook her head, "No, I'm fine… But I owe this jerk an ass kicking!" She began to seethe and stalk towards this man, "How dare you try and rape me…" Her dragonforce activated making her hair and eyes both pink, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: SHATTERING LIGHT; SKY DRILL!"

Natsu and Wendy both walked back together, "Um… Thanks for coming to my rescue Natsu…" Natsu grinned, "ANYTHING for you Wendy!" This made Wendy turn bright red and she looked away, "So um… How are you and Lucy doing?" Natsu let out a 'tch' before speaking, "She got mad at me AGAIN for no reason! Then she threw me out of the house again. I swear there's no reasoning with her when she's mad!" Wendy giggled softly, "Well you DID propose to her!" Natsu began to grumble, "I have no idea why…" Wendy looked over at Natsu, "What was that?" Natsu shook his head, "Nothing…"

Natsu stopped walking making Wendy stop as well. Wendy's eyes softened, "Natsu are you going to be okay…?" Natsu then did something Wendy would never forget. He swiftly grabbed Wendy and brought her into a deep and loving kiss, something Wendy had never experienced before. Several minutes passed and Wendy was in dream land. Suddenly it dawned on Wendy. Someone was missing from their little group, "OH NO CARLA!"

She turned on her heel and sprinted towards where the battle had gone down, only to find the tied bag right where it had been left. She quickly untied the bag and took Carla out, "Carla I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you! I was just so upset and-" She kept rambling apologies to the white Exceed. Carla shook her head, "I swear child you have a one track mind!" Wendy began to cry, "I'm so sorry Carla… Honestly… I didn't mean to leave you!" Carla sighed, "It's quite all right child… Don't worry about it."

Natsu then caught up, "Wendy!" Wendy froze and her face turned bright red, making Carla raise a dainty eyebrow, "Child are you feeling all right?" Natsu then stopped beside Wendy and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't leave my sight ever again, do you hear me." Wendy blinked and her eyes softened only to nod at Natsu's demand.

/End of Flashback/

Carla was beginning to become highly frustrated at being ignored by her mistress, "WENDY DID YOU HEAR ME!?" Wendy jumped out of la-la-land, "Sorry Carla, I guess I'm more spacey than usual today." She chuckled nervously; hoping to god Carla wouldn't see straight through her. Carla huffed, "Ever since that job you have been day dreaming, blushing randomly and giggling more than usual." Wendy chuckled, "Sorry Carla, I guess the whole experience just shook me up a bit." Well she wasn't completely lying. She just chose to leave out the part that her crush since she well, met him, kissed her for the first time and it was completely magical.

Carla shook her head and looked up, "Dear, it's beginning to rain. Come child! We must get you inside! I don't need you catching a cold!" Wendy nodded in agreement and ran towards the guild hall as Carla flew beside her. She ran until she reached the front doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall and opened one of the doors quickly, letting Carla in before herself. Carla shook off, "It really came out of nowhere didn't it Wendy." Wendy nodded, it was odd… Usually she could smell a storm before it got there. She really had to stop day dreaming, it was making her senses go out of whack.

Mirajane came up to Wendy with a towel, "Oh dear you two got soaked! Here's a towel to dry off with." Wendy smiled and graciously took the towel, "Thanks a ton Mira!" Mirajane smiled before turning to walk off only to stop, "Oh, Wendy! I almost forgot! Natsu was in here earlier asking for you, he didn't say what for, but he said he wanted to speak to you privately!" She giggles, "He's so cute when he acts like that isn't he?" Wendy laughed somewhat nervously, "Yeah…! So…Cute…" Mirajane's head tilted, "Well okay then. I won't tell Wendy~!" Mira practically sang as she walked away. Wendy began freaking out, "Wait…What!? You won't tell what!?"

Wendy sat at a table drinking some juice in deep thought whenever Lucy's voice scared her back to reality, "Yoo hoo…. Wendy!" Lucy waved her hand in front of Wendy's face, "Sorry Lucy I was just thinking about Grandine." She knew she had just lied straight to Lucy's face. Lucy smiled, "Oh, don't mention it. I just wanted to talk to you about Natsu. Wendy began internally freaking out when Lucy sighed, "I threw him out the other night… But in reality I'm at fault…" Lucy looked down, "I don't mean to vent on you Wendy I'm sorry."

Wendy was now curious, "No, no, that's what friends are for, go ahead you can tell me." Lucy sat down and sighed heavily, "I accused him of cheating whenever I'm the one going behind his back and seeing Ren…" Wendy freaked out, "Wait, you've been cheating on Natsu!? For how long…!?" Lucy nodded and put her face in her hands, "Since before we got engaged…. I feel so ashamed Wendy! But please, don't tell Natsu!" Wendy looked down not agreeing, nor disagreeing. She had to find Natsu as soon as possible, this just wasn't right… She didn't want to tell him for her benefit, no, she wanted to tell him because Natsu was the closest one to her and she couldn't bear to watch him being hurt for no reason…

Wendy stood up abruptly making the sobbing Lucy look up, "Wendy?" Wendy smiled, "Sorry I scared you, I just remembered I had somewhere to be right now. We can talk again later okay?" She waved and smiled, putting on the sweet and happy girl act. Wendy then ran out into the rain without Carla even noticing that she had even left. She kept running until she came to the Kardial Cathedral. Now tired, she stepped inside just to rest her legs, not expecting to find the one person there that she was looking for.

Natsu turned around whenever he heard the doors open only to see Wendy, "Hey Wendy!" He waved with a cheeky smile. Wendy waved back and walked to him, sitting right next to him, "What are you doing here Natsu?" Natsu shrugged, "I was still kicked out of the house and decided just to let steam off in here." Wendy looked around, oddly enough, nothing had been broken, "Natsu, What do you mean?" Natsu laughed, "I come in here and it relaxes me. I didn't mean to stay so late but it started pouring outside. So, here I am." Wendy smiled, "I see." Her face then fell, "Natsu I need to talk to you…" He tilted his head back, "Is that so?" She nodded and looked down into her lap, "Lucy has been cheating on you with Ren since before you guys got engaged." Natsu gave a questioning look, "Wait you mean that guy from Blue Pegasus?" Wendy nodded. "Guess it's over then." He let out a sigh of relief.

Wendy looked utterly confused, he was relieved? This just didn't make sense! Natsu began to look curiously at Wendy, only to lean forward and tuck a stray hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. Natsu sighed and smiled, "You know… I had wanted to get married in the Kardial Cathedral one day." This made Wendy blush prettily, "Oh?" Natsu nodded slightly. Natsu wasn't the sentimental type and Wendy knew this. So what was making him say all of this right now? Natsu then stood abruptly, "Thanks a ton for listening to me ramble on and on Wendy." Wendy merely nodded, now feeling somewhat bad for telling Natsu the truth. He acted like he was relieved but in reality his face showed all the hurt and betrayal in the world. He didn't deserve this kind of pain and suffering after all that he has done for everyone in the guild.

She watched as Natsu ran out of the Cathedral, leaving Wendy to her thoughts. She should have minded her own business but she couldn't help it. Whenever Lucy told her that dark and disturbing news it just shocked Wendy to the point where she couldn't think straight. It wasn't her place to tell Natsu, but then again, would Lucy have told? Or would she have kept stringing Natsu along like a child dragging a doll around? Wendy didn't know what to think anymore. So she stood up and walked out of the Kardial Cathedral and back into the rain. She knew she was going to be in trouble with Lucy.

/Back at the guild hall/

Natsu ran into the guild hall, seeing Mirajane comfort the sobbing Lucy. Suddenly, all of his internal rage became external. He stalked up to Lucy and she looked up, "Natsu…?" Natsu then seethed, "Lucy, give me the ring I gave you." Lucy looked shocked, "W…Why?" Natsu clenched his fists, "You seriously thought you could hide it from me Lucy? I can smell him all over you at night when we go to bed!" Lucy's eyes widened, "But how?" She knew Wendy was too good natured to tell if someone told her not to. Natsu became engulfed in flames of rage, "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW! GIVE ME THE RING LUCY!" Lucy began to sob and Natsu turned away, "You know what, never mind. You can keep the damn thing as a reminder of what you lost."

/Back with Wendy/

Wendy walked slowly back to the guild hall in the pouring rain, she felt awful for telling. She simply stopped at a bridge and looked into the river coursing below it and how the rain made ripples in it. She sighed, "Have I really became so low…? Was it wrong of me…?" Suddenly a voice came behind her, "Wendy why are you in the rain… You're going to get sick!" Levy ran towards her with an umbrella, sheltering the teen from the rain.

Levy noticed the sad expression on Wendy's face, making her facial expressions soften, "Hey now, what's wrong?" Wendy shook her head, "Nothing that you should be worried about Levy, but thank you for your concern." Levy smiled at her, "You know you can talk to me if you need to." Wendy nodded, "Thanks Levy." What was she going to do…?


	2. The Feelings of Guilt

**WOW thank you so much for all of the comments for the first chapter. I'm honored!**

 **The wait is over for chapter 2!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: The Feelings of Guilt

Wendy didn't know how long she had been standing there in the rain whenever Carla finally had realized Wendy was missing and went out looking for her, "Child, what are you doing in the rain! You are soaked to the bone!" Hearing Carla's voice made her jump out of the abyss, "Oh hey Carla…" This guilt she felt was making her sick to the stomach. Carla handed her an umbrella and sighed, "Come child, let's get you out of the rain and pray you don't get sick." Wendy only nodded and opened the umbrella, shielding her from the rain that had drenched her entire body.

Once back at the Fairy Tail girls lodge and in their room, Wendy went straight towards the shower and peeled off the drenched clothing that now clung to her body and turned the shower on. She stepped inside the water once it had warmed up only to get lost in her thoughts once again, 'Natsu broke off an engagement at the age 24…. And it's all my fault… I'm such a terrible person!' She began crying softly as she washed her hair and body. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, looking in the fogged up mirror. Wendy raised her hand and wiped away the cover on the mirror only to see puffy red eyes staring back at her. She sighed and walked into the bedroom, getting dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top.

Turning the lights out, Wendy went straight to bed and curled up in a ball. Carla could feel the child's distress and felt bad when suddenly a vision came to her…

/Carla's vision/

Wendy had her fist clenched and her head was turned as Natsu grabbed her shoulders and yelled something unknown at her. Wendy then whispered something and making Natsu lean is and asked her to repeat what she had said. Wendy then shot her head up and mouthed 'I QUIT!' she then turned and ran out of the guild hall.

/End of Carla's vision/

Carla began to freak out; she didn't know what to do. She decided she would talk to Natsu in the morning and maybe he could help her with this dilemma. The next morning came too fast for both Wendy and Carla. Carla got dressed in a cute long sleeved dress and Wendy put on a pair of shorts and a cute shirt with separate sleeves which clung to her upper arms. Carla nodded and looked at Wendy, "Are you ready to go to the guild child?" The guilt weighing down heavier than the day before, the once cheerful and peppy girl merely nodded.

Carla flew as fast as she could so that she could have a head start to talk to Natsu. Once there she spotted the pink haired, 24 year old man sitting there pigging out, as usual. Carla landed on the table, making Natsu look up from his ravaging and gave Carla his signature cheeky smile, "Hey Carla! What's up?" Carla sighed and explained the entire situation plus her vision to Natsu. Once she was done he was seething.

Wendy walked into the guild hall dead eyed and Natsu ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, making her clench her fists and look away. Natsu then yelled at Wendy, "YOU CAN'T QUIT THE GUILD!" Wendy then whispered, "I quit…" And Natsu leaned in, "What did you say?" Wendy then threw her head back and yelled, "I QUIT!" she turned on her heel swiftly and ran out of the guild. Carla looked shocked and couldn't even move. Wendy began to sob as she packed her things but left Carla and a note which read, 'Carla, take care of yourself and stop being so hard on Happy. You don't need someone like me to slow you down. Maybe we will see each other someday… Love, Wendy.' Leaving the note on the table she hoisted her backpack onto her back and ran out of the building before anyone could stop her.

/one month later/

Natsu hadn't been himself ever since Wendy had vanished, he didn't pig out as usual, he stopped picking fights, and when insults were thrown at him, he ignored it. Everyone in the guild was becoming more and more worried with each day that passed. Natsu had looked for Wendy for a week straight before coming back to the guild a changed person. Carla had stopped talking and would always be found next to a window gazing out as if waiting for the day Wendy would come home.

Wendy now walked slowly into a new town to pick up supplies whenever she heard a familiar voice, "Wendy!" Wendy turned her head to see Chelia waving and running towards her. Wendy instantly hid her blank hand which once held the Fairy Tail emblem behind her back and waved with the other, "Hey Chelia." Chelia came to a stop, "What brings you out here? Are you on a job or something?" Wendy nodded, "Yeah just picking up some supplies before I head out." Chelia smiled, "How has Natsu been?"

These four little words struck a nerve and she looked down, "He's been great." Not noticing, Chelia just smiled, "That's good well I have to run now see yah Wendy!" Wendy waved back, "Bye Chelia." Wendy quickly bought her supplies and got out of that village as fast as she could. The memories of Natsu flooding into her mind like a broken dam. She began to tear up but quickly took deep breaths to calm herself.

What a mess she had had become, and she had no one to blame but herself and she would atone for these sins she has committed. Wendy straightened herself up and took one last deep breath before heading out on her everlasting journey. She had grown exponentially stronger and she guessed she was proud of that accomplishment. But something in her mind always led her back to Natsu. She wanted to see him again, but didn't know if she could bear it.

/back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall/

Natsu sat there moping as usual as Gray walked up to him and slapped him on the back, "Hey pyro." Natsu turned his head and glanced at Gray, "What Gray…" Gray sat beside Natsu, "Dude it's been a month since Wendy left. How long do you plan to mope around?" Suddenly a voice was heard, "Leave him be Gray. When one's heart is injured from loss it takes time to heal." Gray looked up to see Makarov, "Gramps you have to make him stop this, it isn't like him." Makarov walked up to Natsu, "You have my blessing my child. Go and find her."

Looking at the third guild master he sighed, "She doesn't want to be found gramps…" Makarov rubbed his chin, "So you're willing to give up on love so easily Natsu? That's not like you at all. Stand on your two feet and walk the path you believe to be right." Natsu took these words into consideration before standing and smiling for the first time in a month, "Thanks a bunch gramps." He swiftly turned and yelled out, "HAPPY LET'S GO!" Happy, who had been happily munching on a fish, looked up, "AYE SIR!" Happy's wings appeared and he took off after Natsu.

Once out of Magnolia Happy looked at Natsu, "So you're finally going after Wendy." Natsu nodded, "I can't let her go Happy. She means too much to me to just let her slip through my fingers." The blue Exceed smiled, "Aye sir! Wendy is family!" Natsu then began to run, asking all around if anyone had seen the beautiful Sky Dragon Slayer and had gotten a few leads, "I won't give up until she's in my arms again Happy." Happy nodded, "Don't you think we should have brought Carla along…?" Natsu shook his head, "I don't want to get her hopes up little buddy."

/back with Wendy/

Wendy was walking through another town whenever she heard something she couldn't believe. "So you're saying Fairy Tail's Salamander has been looking for the Sky Maiden?" The other man nodded, "Seems to be the rumor floating around." The other man chuckled softly, "I wish my wife loved me that much!" This made Wendy blush, 'Natsu has been looking for me… But why…? I thought he hated me…'

Shaking the sorrow filled thoughts from her head she left the town. Wendy walked until her legs felt like jelly and set up camp for the night, "Guess I need to make a fire and get dinner started." She sighed. She honestly hated being alone. She had no one to talk to except herself. Once she had her fill of dinner she rolled her sleeping bag out and slid inside, her eyes grew heavy and slowly fell asleep. Little did she know; her sleep would be interrupted by someone not so desirable.

The dark guild members grinned as they caught sight of the beautiful Sky Maiden before their very eyes, "I have some unfinished business with her." He grinned as he walked up to Wendy's sleeping form and roughly grabbed her hair, scaring Wendy awake from her peaceful slumber, "Hey beautiful, miss me?" The dark guild member grinned sadistically. Wendy clearly remembered this man, he was the one who attempted to rape her the first time she had met him, "No, in fact I was hoping to never see you again!" Wendy practically spat out.

Clearly pissed the dark guild member tugged Wendy's hair towards him so that their faces were mere inches apart, "That's no way to speak to your future husband and father of your children now is it?" Wendy's eyes grew wide, "NO! I REFUSE TO PLAY THE PART OF YOUR LITTLE HOUSE WIFE!" The man chuckled, "I'm not giving you a say doll face." Wendy then caught the scent of something familiar. Fire, and it was rapidly coming at them faster, "WENDY!" Natsu yelled as he caught a glimpse of the blue haired sky dragon slayer being held by the hair of the same dark guild member who had tried to harm her the first time, 'I won't let her go! Not this time!' Natsu glanced at Happy, "Whenever I hit this guy take Wendy to safety!" Happy nodded, letting his wings appear, "Aye sir!"

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" The fire dragon slaying magic shot out towards this man, making him drop Wendy as he flew into a nearby mountain. Happy swooped Wendy up and she looked behind her, "Happy…" Happy smiled, "Hi Wendy! Long time no see!" Wendy nodded as she watched Natsu take out this man who had once again, tried to harm her.

Natsu glared as fire engulfed his fists, "You tried to hurt Wendy again… For that, I can never forgive you!" He began to pummel this man until he was a bloody mess on the ground. Happy flew down with Wendy and Natsu turned his head, "I'm not dreaming… You're here…." Tears filled his eyes and Wendy looked down, "Natsu I-" She was cut off whenever she felt a pair of familiar muscular arms around her. Natsu cried as he spoke softly, "Please…Don't ever leave me again Wendy…"

Tears began streaming down her face as the two dragon slayers shared an emotional embrace. Time seemed to stop for Wendy as she buried her face into Natsu's strong chest, "I'm so sorry Natsu, I'm so, so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anyone in the guild." Natsu pulled away for a moment to lean down and capture Wendy's soft lips with his own. His hands came up and wiped her tears away, "Don't cry… I'm here for you… And never again will I leave your side… That I promise on my life…"


	3. Welcome Home

**Hello hello everyone! I am SO honored by ALL of the reviews left!**

 **Fire and Wind is becoming more popular than I ever imagined and it's all thanks to my adoring fans!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: This chapter was pretty emotional in so many ways sad that Wendy left the guild but Happy that Natsu go and find her to be with her they maybe can live together in a house or join another guild to start a new life as Mates the only thing missing is Carla Natsu need to send Happy to fetch her and bring her to Wendy. You should show how the guild had reacted to lucy betrayal and how she is treated for what she did to Natsu, who now is Happy because he is with Wendy. Keep the Good Work. Until the New Chapter.**

 **P.S Thanks for answering my question about Natsu age.**

 **David115: Yay! That ending scene was beautiful! Really captured the emotions perfectly and I really can't wait for more. Really like to see how Lucy was treated after the revelation (still love Lucy and ship NaLu forever!). A little change is good. Keep it up and I'll be waiting patiently for more.**

 **Dewa1990: Awesome story so far. I'm a hardcore NaLu shipper but it's good to see other varieties once in a while. Can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **This chapter is a tad short because I had writers block, so please forgive me ^^;**

 **As always my dears,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena3**

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

Natsu and Wendy walked hand in hand back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu just knew that everyone would be beyond excited to see Wendy's beautiful face in the guild again. Wendy looked up at Natsu with a sweet smile that only she herself could make, "I'm almost nervous to go back Natsu… What if everyone hates me…?" Natsu chuckled, "I promise Wendy, no one is mad at you. They are actually excited to see you're pretty face again." He teased.

They stood in front of the guild hall's gigantic double doors and Wendy shook nervously. Natsu gave Wendy's hand a tender squeeze, "I'm right here Wendy. Now are you ready?" Wendy nodded, she had to stand strong just as Natsu always did. Natsu was about to open the door whenever both dragon slayers heard something behind them, "So… you choose HER do you…" Wendy's face drained of color, she knew that voice… Lucy…

Natsu turned and seethed, "What are you doing here!?" Lucy folded her arms over her large chest, "I heard a rumor you were going after Wendy." Natsu then barked out, "EVERYONE IN FAIRY TAIL HATES YOU! EVEN LEVY HATES YOU!" This comment made Lucy take a step back, she knew her actions would catch up to her and they definitely had in a terrible way. She no longer had friends in Fairy Tail, even Gajeel and Laxus wanted nothing to do with her.

"I am still a member of Fairy Tail Natsu; therefore, I may come to the guild hall whenever I please." Lucy spat. Wendy was tired of listening to this traitor speak, "You know, I used to look up to you Lucy. But now… You are nothing more than a spec of dirt on my boot. Why would you stay in Fairy Tail huh? Just to hurt Natsu? Well no more, because I am back and I will NEVER betray Natsu because I LOVE HIM! SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER DO!" Lucy looked shocked; this once precious, shy, sweet and forgiving little girl was now a mature adult who could stand on her own two feet.

Wendy then turned and opened the guild hall doors, making everyone inside gasp. Wendy scratched the back of her head, "Hi everyone… I'm home…" Everyone in the guild then shouted in sync, "WENDY!" Carla turned her head slowly seeing her former mistress standing right in front of her, making her eyes widen, "W….Wendy…." Wendy, having dragon ears heard Carla and turned her head, "CARLA!"

The two females ran towards one another and Carla leaped into Wendy's tender arms, "D-Don't you EVER leave me behind again do you understand me child!?" She sobbed in Wendy's arms. Wendy merely nodded and sniffed, "Y…Yes Carla, I understand."

The entire day was a celebration of Wendy's return. The Fairy Tail guild drank, ate, and sang until they passed out. Wendy didn't care much for drinking because she knew it made her a complete idiot and she always woke up with a head ache the next day. So she walked around the guild covering everyone with a blanket until she felt a presence behind her, making her swiftly turn around only to see Natsu, "Natsu you scared me." She let out a sigh and he chuckled, "Sorry about that Wendy." She shook her head, "It's all right, I'm just happy to be home…"

Natsu's eyes widened, "That's right… I forgot to tell you Wendy…" Wendy looked puzzled at Natsu, "What's that…?" Natsu gave Wendy his signature cheeky smile, "Welcome home Wendy, welcome home…." Wendy's eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled over on to her cheeks, "It's good to be home Natsu…"


	4. You're Stuck?

**Here's the next chapter everyone! I feel so blessed to have so many supporters for this story after I have been out of practice for 6 whole months! You're comments are what drives me to write more and try harder to become a great novelist. So once again, thank you all for your support, I love you all! DraigTrueEmporer9 this chapter is for you, thanks for always leaving a really supportive review on each chapter I have written so far!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Kyvena**

Chapter 3: You're Stuck!?

Wendy walked through the guild and stopped at the request board to pick up a job. She had now been back at Fairy Tail for about a week now and needed to get some money in her pockets. She stared at the board and jumped whenever Mirajane came up behind her, "Find anything you like?" Wendy shook her head, "I forgot how many request Fairy Tail gets. It's always so hard to choose." Mirajane chuckled and placed a dainty hand against her cheek, "Well at least you aren't like Nab here who stands at the board all the time and never picks a job." Nab looked at Mirajane and sighed, making Wendy giggle a bit.

Natsu ran into the guild in a hurry with Happy hot on his heels, "WENDY!" Wendy turned around and smiled at Natsu, "Hey Natsu, what's up?" Natsu skidded to a stop and grinned, "I have a job for us!" Wendy smiled, "Really? What is it?" Natsu held up a piece of paper, which no doubt was a request flyer. Wendy began to read over the job, "So we need to fight a whole entire gang of thieves? Sounds like fun!" Natsu nodded, "It should be for 1 million jewel!"

The two dragon slayers were finally at their destination after walking for three days. In front of them was a gang so large you would mistake it for a small village. Natsu cracked his knuckles, "So you are the morons who have been stealing from villages all over Fiore?" Wendy just stood beside Natsu, ready to engage in a fight, though her calm and collected posture wouldn't tell you so. The gang didn't answer vocally but instead answered by launching at the two dragon slayers.

"Let's do this Wendy!" Natsu yelled, Wendy nodded, "Arms! Vernier! Armor!" Both Natsu and Wendy's speed, attacks, and defense were now doubled as the two launched and began attacking the gang of thieves. "Dragon slayer secret art! Shattering light; Sky Drill!" Suddenly a pulse went through Wendy's body as if something wasn't right. The attack was normal, but her body kept pulsing and it started becoming painful.

Finally collapsing from the pain of the pulsing, Wendy began breathing heavily as she thought, 'What is wrong with my body!?' Suddenly a sharp pain went from the top of her head to the last baby toe on her feet, making her scream in pain. Natsu heard this scream and turned his head, only to see Wendy's body pulsing with magic energy, "W…Wendy!?" Wendy looked up and Natsu saw something he couldn't believe, her eyes were a bright pink. Meaning she was transforming into her dragonforce form.

The pulsing finally stopped and she stood, her long hair was in a high pony tail so she didn't know what had just happened. Becoming faster than lightning itself she took down the rest of the thieves with ease, "Well, that was easy!" She chimed happily. Natsu's mouth was wide open and Wendy looked at him puzzled, "Natsu?" Natsu finally muttered something, "Dragonforce…." Wendy tilted her head, "Yeah, both you and I can use dragon force. What about it?" Natsu shook his head, "No… Wendy…. You are IN dragonforce!"

Wendy didn't feel different, and usually she could tell when she was in her dragonforce form, "Natsu what are you talking about?" Natsu grabbed Wendy's arm lightly and dragged her to a nearby lake, "Look." Wendy looked into the water's reflection only for her eyes to widen at the sight. Both her hair and her eyes were pink and she began to freak out, "Natsu what do I do!?" Natsu was at a loss, "Deactivate it?" Wendy tried and looked back into the water, but nothing had changed. The two collected their reward and split it in half. Only to be silent for the next three days as they walked home.

The two walked into the guild and everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Gajeel ran up to the two and looked at Wendy, "What the hell did you do to her Salamander!?" Natsu glared, "Hey man, I didn't do anything for once!" This confused the hell out of Gajeel, "So then care to explain why Wendy is in her dragonforce!?" Wendy sighed, "We don't know Gajeel… I can't deactivate it either…" Gajeel's eyes grew wide as Makarov walked up to the three slayers, "She appears to be stuck in her dragonforce. Tell me child, how many times have you used your dragon slayer secret art magic….?" Wendy considered this; she used it a lot, especially when she went rogue for that month.

Makarov nodded, "I see… What I'm about to tell you may shock you." Wendy sat down to embrace herself and Makarov continued, "You're now transforming into a dragon. Your over use of the secret art technique slowly morphed you into your dragonforce form, and now you will be on a slow and painful journey of becoming much like Acnologia. But it is up to you to not become demented and deranged like Acnologia." Wendy's eyes were so wide she felt like they might pop out of her skull, 'I'm becoming like Acnologia… What have I done…'

A few days had passed and Wendy's dragonforce was still activated; it was what she was going to look like for the rest of her life. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared for the safety of her friends and her love. She had decided to move in with Natsu and she sat up in bed staring out the window as Natsu snored peacefully next to her. Another thought passed through her mind, 'Does this mean I will definitely have pink haired kids?' The thought made her chuckle softly when all of a sudden a rough knock came to the door. Wendy stood up and put one of Natsu's shirts on before going to open the door.

At that moment, Wendy wished she had just ignored the knock. As soon as she opened the door a swift punch came straight to her face and she flew back, hitting the wall roughly and waking Natsu up. There in the doorway stood Lucy, she didn't look like the same Lucy he was once in love with. She now wore an attire that looked much like Edolas Lucy. Lucy grinned, "Well, well, well… If it isn't the two pink haired freaks!" Lucy had defected from Fairy Tail and now had the emblem of a dark guild she had joined on the center of her chest. Her long blonde hair was in a side ponytail as she folded her arms over her large breasts.

"L…Lucy….You joined a DARK GUILD!?" Wendy shrieked. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well of course I did since no one in Fairy Tail no longer wanted me in there. But that's not the matter I have come to speak about, Wendy." Wendy's eyes widened, "W…What about me?" Lucy grinned, "I challenge you to a duel. Meet me in 2 days at noon. I will be waiting for you at the Kardial Cathedral." Lucy swift slammed the door and left Natsu and Wendy speechless.

Two days passed rather quickly for the two slayers as they now walked hand in hand to the Kardial Cathedral. Wendy paused and sighed, "Natsu… I have a feeling she only wants to see me." Her long pink hair blew in the wind softly and her hot pink eyes examined Natsu. Natsu merely nodded, "Do what you gotta do Wendy… But make sure you win… For Fairy Tail…" Wendy nodded and winked, "I'm all fired up now!" Wendy leaned in and gave Natsu a quick soft kiss before turning and pulling on a pair of black leather gloves.

Opening the door to the Kardial Cathedral, Wendy spotted Lucy almost instantly and stalked towards her, "What do you want Lu-" Just then Lucy swung around and kicked Wendy in the face. She had hoped this wouldn't resolve to violence. But here the two were.

Wendy flew into a pillar and roughly smacked into it, stealing all air she had consumed. Wendy now being stuck in her dragonforce, she grinned and put her arms out, "ILE ARMS, ILE VERNIER, ILE ARMOR!" all of her attributes were instantly doubled as she took off at the speed of sound. Lucy thrashed back and forth as her eyes kept trying to focus on the pink blur. But too soon she heard the magical sound, "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" this followed with an enormous blast of sky magic, hitting Lucy dead on.

As soon as Lucy banged to the ground Wendy walked up to her, "You know… it didn't have to be this way Lucy. I never wanted to hurt one of my friends. But you lost the right to be called one of my friends whenever you chose to break Natsu's heart!" Lucy began to seethe, "Yeah well how about this! OPEN, GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" Formally known as Loke appeared looking almost mortified whenever he saw his opponent was Wendy Marvell. Lucy then yelled out, "GET HER LOKE!" Loke sighed, "I'm sorry Wendy… I truly am…" Loke then launched at Wendy, his fists glowing brightly. Wendy couldn't fight Loke, she just couldn't. So she just did her best to dodge all of his attacks.

Two hours of dodging had passed and Wendy was growing physically and mentally exhausted. Her body had grown low on magic power and she was now panting. Lucy grinned, "We have her now!" Suddenly ten other members from her dark guild appeared and grabbed Wendy's now collapsing form roughly by her arms, making her flinch. Wendy could only think of one thing…

/flash back/

Natsu and Wendy were holding hands whenever Natsu stopped and looked at her, "If you ever get into trouble just call for me… I will be there no matter what…" Wendy nodded and the two shared a long and loving kiss to seal the deal.

/end of flash back/

Wendy's head shot up using every last bit of strength she had, "NATSU!" He definitely had heard because the doors got knocked down and Natsu was seething with rage, "LET WENDY GO!" Lucy laughed, "Or what Natsu?" Flames of emotion now engulfed his entire body as he stalked towards the group of dark guild wizards. Natsu then grinned, "Or all of you will die by my hands!" These dark guild wizards knew who this was and were terrified. One of the dark wizards looked at Lucy, "You never said Salamander was going to be here!" Lucy scoffed, "So what?"

It wasn't too long after Natsu had entered the Kardial Cathedral that he carried Wendy out. Wendy cracked a swollen eye open, "Natsu…I'm sorry…." Natsu looked down at Wendy and gave her a soft and tender smile, "Don't you worry about it Wendy… I told you to call for me if you ever got into trouble… I'm just thanking god you listened…" he brushed a stray hair from her now beaten and bruised face.

Tears began streaming down Natsu's face as he clung to Wendy's body, "I'm so, SO sorry Wendy… I should have been listening for you but for some reason I couldn't hear you until you called out to me…" Wendy shook her head slightly, "All that matters is you came for me… Like a knight in shining armor. You make me feel like a princess Natsu." Natsu smiled and leaned down, capturing Wendy's lips with his own.

Once they broke away Wendy snuggled into Natsu's arms, "Promise you will always be there for me Natsu….?" He smiled and nodded, "I swear on my life. Nothing will ever keep us a part ever again." He captured her lips once more, sealing the promise he had just made for eternity.


	5. Magnolia's Goddess, The Sky Maiden

**You guys are seriously spoiling me with all of your kind words! I love you all so much!**

 **Here is chapter five of Fire & Wind!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: Magnolia's Goddess, The Sky Maiden

It had been one whole month since Wendy had gotten stuck in her dragonforce form and it was now becoming excruciating. She would often be seen talking to someone, pause and fall to the ground screaming in agony. No one, not even Natsu, Gajeel or Laxus knew how to comfort her. All the guild could do was sympathize for the beautiful sky maiden.

It was on July 7th when everything went down; Wendy woke up as usual next to the snoring Natsu and got herself dressed for the day, hoping everything would turn out normal. She was sick of constantly being in pain and couldn't work because of it. Natsu was now supporting Wendy, Happy and himself with one salary and it made Wendy feel like such a liability.

Once dressed she wrote a note for Natsu that she was heading to the guild to speak with Master Makarov and left as quickly as she could. Wendy ran the entire way, not once stopping to catch her breath. She reached the guild hall's massive front doors when something didn't feel right. A sudden twinge went through her body making her scream and collapse against the front door.

Mirajane was walking past the front door whenever she heard Wendy's scream and the huge thud against the front doors. She dropped what she was carrying and opened the door only to see a horrific sight, "MASTER! HELP!" Mirajane yelled in a panicked tone. She didn't know what to do and felt helpless.

Master Makarov came running to Mirajane and pushed her back, "MY CHILDREN, GET AWAY! IT'S HAPPENING NOW!" Mirajane looked confused, "What's happening master?" Makarov's eyes narrowed at the screaming, sobbing, and curled up form of Wendy on the ground, "She's transforming now… Breathe child…" Mirajane's eyes widened, "Transforming into what Master!?" Makarov looked back at Mirajane, "A dragon."

Suddenly a bright pink light engulfed Wendy's body, making Makarov and Mirajane shield their eyes. When the light died a magnificent grey with pink markings that resembled Acnologia appeared. Wendy knew what had just happened… she was now a dragon… Mirajane and Makarov stared at Wendy in awe; she was the most beautiful dragon they had ever seen.

Wendy could see things she had never seen before, smell things she had never smelled before, and hear things she could have never heard before in her human form. 'This is amazing…' she thought, when another thought passed through her mind, 'what if I am stuck like this forever!?' Makarov having the guts to step forward; cleared his throat making Wendy's hot pink eyes snap and look at him, "Wendy child, can you hear me?" Wendy opened her mouth and began to speak, "Yes master I can hear you." Makarov nodded, "Good, it seems that your heart has not been tainted like Acnologia's has been. You are now the second person who has ever transformed into a dragon. Making you…. The Dragon Queen…." Wendy looked shocked, "The dragon queen!?" Makarov nodded, "Correct my child."

Natsu finally woke up and yawned, turning his head to see the note Wendy had left for him, 'Left for the guild hall! Love you! –Wendy.' Natsu stood and quickly got dressed before booking it towards the guild hall. However, he did not expect to find something he had been searching for practically his entire life, standing right in front of the guild hall. A dragon… Natsu skidded to a stop, "HEY DRAGON! TELL ME WHERE IGNEEL IS!" Wendy turned her head seeing Natsu and opened her wings, only to take off into the sky, "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Natsu was about to take off after the majestical creature whenever Makarov stopped him, "My boy, that is no ordinary dragon." Natsu looked confused, "Wait is that another one of Daphne's crazy dragon models!?" Makarov sweat dropped, "No Natsu… That is Wendy."

Freezing, Natsu for once was speechless. Gajeel and Laxus soon came out of the guild, "So, she finally transformed huh old man?" Laxus folded his arms. Makarov nodded, "Correct, making Wendy the second known human to ever transform into a dragon; which also makes her the dragon queen…" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Dragon queen? Common now, you don't expect us to believe that big ass dragon was Wendy do you?" Mirajane then stepped forward, "It's true Gajeel, I saw it with my own eyes that dragon is Wendy." Everyone, including Natsu was left rendered speechless.

/Two months later/

Wendy had gained control over her dragon form and could now transform back and forth whenever she wanted. However, she was still stuck in her dragonforce form whenever she did decide to turn back into a human. Makarov found it fit that Wendy be bumped up into the S-Class ranks because of her new found strength and abilities. But he wasn't the only one who saw her powers to be deemed as a blessing.

Dragon statues now covered Magnolia and there were even churches for worshipers. Everyone in Magnolia saw Wendy as their goddess and all mighty protector from harm. Magnolia quickly became well known throughout the land as the dragon city. No one dared attack Magnolia now in fear of the wrath of the Sky Maiden. Not even dark guild's dared attacked, except for one certain dark guild that had become more powerful than the Oracion Seis. The dark guild's name was Celestial Wrath and none other than Lucy Heartfilia was their master.

A male walked up to a woman wearing a hooded cape, the hood covering her eyes, "My lady, all preparations are ready and all four hundred members are stocked on magic power." The woman grinned, "Excellent" the voice came from none other than Lucy Heartfilia. She suddenly turned and looked at all of her dark guild members, "I have recruited four hundred of the best wizards that I could find… Fairy Tail doesn't stand a chance!"

Lucy folded her arms, "This is it Celestial Wrath…. Are you ready to go and destroy Magnolia and the Fairy Tail Guild!?" They all threw their arms in the air and cheered in agreement. Lucy grinned, this was going to be one hell of a battle…


	6. A Tear Stained City

**Omg you guys are sooooo sweet! Luv ya!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Kyvena**

Chapter six: The Tear Stained City

Wendy sat in the guild hall sipping at orange juice and eating some breakfast. Natsu was next to her eating a heap of a variety of different foods. Happy and Carla sat on the table eating breakfast and Carla had a hot cup of tea on the table beside her. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Wendy smiled her usual happy cheerful smile. The other three sat there and pondered this before Natsu swallowed a mouthful of food, "How about we go to the park for a picnic around lunch time?" Wendy's smile brightened, "Oh that sounds like a great idea Natsu! I'll go bake some of those cookies you really like!"

Right at this moment Natsu felt like the luckiest guy on earth. He had a beautiful girlfriend who meant the world to him. She was everything he wanted in a relationship, she cooked, cleaned, smiled, snuggled up close to him at night whenever she was cold; she understood him at a level no one else possibly could... But most of all he loved her and she loved him… That's when it dawned on him….

Natsu abruptly stood, startling Wendy, "Natsu are you okay?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah I just remembered I have something to go get!" Wendy nodded and smiled, "All right, be safe. I love you." Natsu smiled back tenderly, "I love you too Wendy…" He then dashed out of the guild and Carla sneered, "My, wasn't he all bright eyed and bushy tailed." She picked up her cup of tea to take a sip whenever a vision hit her.

 _/Carla's vision/_

 _There stood Natsu with another man in a fancy looking store. Natsu points to something and the man brings it out. Natsu looks up with a big grin and he pays the man. Natsu then turns around, showing Carla the most beautiful engagement ring Carla had ever seen._

 _/End of Carla's vision/_

Carla dropped her tea cup, making the porcelain shatter against the table. Wendy jumped up and looked at Carla, "Oh my god, Carla are you okay?" Carla gave a soft smile, "Yes child…. I am more than happy for you…" Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay Carla?" Carla snapped out of it and scoffed, "Of course I'm okay child." Wendy smiled, "I'm so glad!" Carla then thought, 'It's a good thing Wendy is so gullible.'

Noon came quickly for the two dragon slayers and exceeds. Natsu and Wendy held hands and Happy begged Carla to hold hands until she finally gave in. Once arrived, Natsu spread a blanket and set out the food, Wendy set out the cookies she had made with a smile, making Natsu's face brighten up. The four sat down and Natsu began making Wendy's plate of food for her, little did Wendy know, two of the biggest moments of her entire life were about to happen.

The four ate and a while through Natsu asked Wendy if she was thirsty, she nodded and Natsu turned around and pulled out two champagne glasses, one with a special little item inside. He filled them with Wendy's favorite juice, sparkling cider, and handed it to her. Upon seeing the item inside, Wendy couldn't tell exactly what it was. "Natsu there's something-" Wendy said and stopped whenever she looked closer. Her eyes filled with tears, "N…Natsu is this…." Natsu smiled and got on one knee, "Wendy, this morning it came to me, I can't live the rest of my life without you in it… Will you do me the honor of marrying me…?" Wendy clasped her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her beautiful face. Nodding, Wendy then gave a happy tear filled response, "Yes!"

On a hill not too far from the park stood the 400 members of the dark guild, Celestial Wrath. Lucy had her binoculars up to her face and she froze and turned ghostly white at the sight of Wendy putting on an engagement ring that had 100 times the beauty than hers had, had. Now pissed, Lucy turned around and raised her sword in the air, clearly seething, she yelled "LET'S GO!" The attack on Magnolia was about to begin. As Lucy ran the only thought that passed her mind was, 'This engagement is over Natsu! You belong to me! So since you don't seem to understand that, let me correct you by slaughtering that pink haired little girl!'

Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla were finishing up their picnic whenever all hell broke loose. Screams could be heard from not too far away, making the two dragon slayers abruptly stand and dash towards the screams. Both skidded to a stop whenever the most horrific sight they had ever seen presented itself. Corpses and blood littered the streets, a little girl no older than six looked up from the ground, barely alive, "Please help goddess…" Wendy gasped and ran to the girl but as soon as she got to the child, her soul had already passed on to the next world. Tears began flowing down her face, "Who could do such a terrible thing to these innocent people…!?" Natsu only stood there clenching his fists, clearly pissed, "I don't know Wendy, but they are going to pay!"

Moments later Happy and Carla swooped down from the sky. Carla looked mortified and Happy spoke up, "Natsu! Wendy! There is a massive dark guild attacking the city!" The two slayers straightened up and nodded to each other, this was going to end here and now. Natsu and Wendy embraced and kissed one another before Natsu spoke, "You better make it Sky Goddess." He teased a bit and she rolled her eyes playfully, "I should be saying that to you Natsu!" She laughed before both of their faces became stoic; nodding at one another they took off in opposite directions.

Wendy ran until skidding to a stop, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Houses, buildings, and people were being burned and there was nothing she could do to save them. Her hands trembled, not from fear but from sorrow. The words then echoed through her head, 'Please help goddess…' She knew what she had to do when suddenly a swift blow to the back of her head slammed her to the ground. "Good to see you again Wendy. Ooooh pretty ring, you won't mind if I take that from you do you?" Wendy knew all too well who it was, "L…Lucy… why….?" Lucy sneered, "Why? Because you took the one thing from me that I could control." Not much more shocked her when it came to Lucy and her evil ways, "So you came for Natsu? Well sorry to break it to you but we are going to get married!"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy walked up to Wendy, each step she took a light thud from her boots could be heard. She swiftly grabbed Wendy by her long hair and pulled her up so that the two females were face to face, "I think you need a trim Wendy, ALLOW ME TO DO IT FOR YOU!" Lucy then swiftly brought her blade straight through Wendy's hair, cutting it so that it was now shoulder length. Wendy fell to the ground and her face roughly hit the concrete, bruising it instantly. Lucy began to laugh, "I heard this was now the dragon city, but I see no dragon other than these stupid statues!" So she didn't know Wendy was the dragon. Good. Now she could witness the look on Lucy's face when she did transform.

By now, the entire city was engulfed in flames and the blood from innocent civilians painted the city's grounds. Wendy stood, "You want to see a dragon do you Lucy….?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Dragons are in hiding and maybe even extinct!" Wendy then grinned, "Then allow me to prove you wrong!" Lucy's eyes widened as Wendy transformed into her majestic dragon form. Her gray body with pink markings, her pink eyes, the way her wings resembled a bird, the sharp teeth, her talons, and her tail which resembled the grim reapers scythe.

Wendy took in a deep breath and Lucy's eyes became larger as she whispered to herself, "A dragon…Wendy is a dragon…" Wendy then released a devastating breath attack that resembled her Sky Dragon Roar, but much, much more deadly. She felt like she was in the presence of Acnologia himself and began to tremble as a dark guild member tackled her down, making the breath attack just barely miss her. The dark guild member known as Kazu looked at Lucy, "My lady! You must pay attention or you will be taken out!"

Natsu sensed a dragon and grinned at seeing Wendy's massive dragon form use the devastating breath attack as he punched the face of another dark guild member, "That's it Wendy!" Honestly, it didn't affect Natsu one bit that Wendy could transform into a dragon. It just gave him one more thing to love and adore about her. Another dark guild member charged Natsu and he turned, yelling, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" a blast of his fire dragon slaying magic took not only that dark guild member out, but another five along with him.

Wendy took flight into the sky, her eyes not leaving Lucy for a moment. She let out another breath attack and Kazu lifted Lucy, who was at the moment, in shock, on to his shoulder, vanishing with Lucy. Wendy growled and took off after both of their scents; she was no longer the little girl who cried over every little thing. No, Wendy was now a strong and capable opponent whom could easily take down their guild with one breath attack. Ordering a retreat, Lucy and her guild left Magnolia, well, what was left of it.

Transforming back into her human form, Wendy followed her nose to where Natsu was. Whenever she found him she saw him collecting bodies and placing them side by side. The casualty count was extremely high and now the dead needed a proper burial. Eighty percent of Magnolia had been wiped off of the map thanks to the dark guild members who had attacked the city. Carla flew next to Wendy, "I have never seen such devastation in my entire life… Have you child…?" Wendy shook her head, "No, but we need to help Natsu gather the dead…" Carla nodded to her mistress, "I will get the tomcat to help as well…"

It then dawned on Wendy, the guild. She looked at Carla, "I need to check on the guild Carla!" Carla nodded, "Be safe child!" Wendy smiled sadly before turning on her heel and booking it to the guild hall. But what she found was a burned down building that had clearly been locked from the outside so no one could escape. All that was left were the bones of her former guild members, excluding Gajeel, Laxus, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Gray. Everyone else was just a distant memory now… Falling to her knees Wendy began to scream and sob apologies, punching the hard ground until her fist were a bloody mess.

The skies grew dark and thunder and lightning began to rumble the heavens. "I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" Tears began to slide down Wendy's face as she sat there, "GRANDINE WHAT DO I DO!?" Wendy sobbed and cried out, wanting a response but not getting one. The rain began to pour from the heavens as if the angels were crying as well for all of the losses this town had accumulated.

Walking up behind her, Natsu placed a shaky hand on Wendy's shoulder, "This wasn't your fault Wendy… This wasn't anyone's fault except Lucy's…" Tears also slide down his face; he had just lost his entire family he had grown up with. Everyone except a handful of people were now gone from his life, and he would never see them again…


	7. The Dragon Tail!

**I'm so glad everyone is liking the story so far! Happy Halloween! I'm dressing up as Mikasa from AOT! What are you dressing up as?**

 **This chapter will be kinda short considering I have so much to do today! Sorry!**

 **In the last chapter I posted the survivors but forgot to mention Romeo and Asuka. They are still alive too!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena!**

Chapter 7: The Dragon Tail!

Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, Laxus, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Gray, Asuka and Romeo all stood at the massive tomb where the rest of the Fairy Tail members now laid to rest. "This should have never happened…" Romeo whispered as he wiped a tear away from his face. Mirajane wrapped her arms around Romeo and hugged the teen tightly, "We know Romeo… We know…" Erza was at a loss for words, Levy pressed her face into Gajeel's chest. Lisanna fell to her knees and cried for the loss of her family as well. Laxus clenched his fists and hid his face from everyone.

After a day of standing there Natsu spoke up, "It's time to move on everyone… I will start a new guild with the name Dragon Tail." It was a fitting name considering they had four dragon slayers. No one spoke but only nodded to Natsu's words. Natsu clenched his fists, "We can't sit around and mope for forever. No, everyone in Fairy Tail wouldn't have wanted that…" Everyone quickly agreed to this and they turned to their new leader. Wendy looked up, "We WILL get revenge! Now let's get to work on making the new guild hall!"

/6 months later/

It had been six whole months since the tragic passing of the rest of the Fairy Tail guild and everyone had finally healed. It was the emotional scars that hurt the most and none of them spoke about the old guild anymore. Dragon Tail had accumulated a lot of new members, most were from other guilds. The newest members included Jellal, Meredy, Leon, Chelia, Sherry, Ultear, Hibiki, Eve, Millianna, Jenny, Jura, Kagura, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Yukino, Cobra and the most shocking, Loke.

The new emblem was obviously a dragon, but it resembled the old emblem they once held so precious. They were partially known as 'The Unstoppable Dragon Tail' considering the guild now held seven dragon slayers. They were the strongest guild in Fiore once again and no one dared raise a hand against seven dragons. Natsu and Gajeel both too had become dragons like Wendy shortly after Fairy Tail's demise making Dragon Tail well known as 'The Triple Dragon's Guild'. They were making their comeback and no one was going to stop them now. If Lucy tried to harm their guild again they were sure to bring the wrath ten times stronger.

Meanwhile in the Celestial Wrath guild Lucy sat with Kazu in their dark and gloomy guild hall demising a plan to attack the Dragon Tail guild. Apparently they hadn't heard the rumors that the guild now held seven dragon slayers, three of them being actual dragons now. "Those idiots…. I am going to bring them down… and for good this time." Kazu fidgeted uncomfortably, "My lady, I'm not trying to say your plan is bad… But they have a real dragon… We don't have anything of that caliber in our guild…" Lucy leaned back and folded her arms, "You're absolutely right Kazu… That's why I have undergone a "special" surgery…" Lucy places a hand over her stomach where a scar could be seen.

No one in the dark guild knew what surgery their master had undergone, but she had, and didn't let anyone know why. Kazu cleared his throat, "How will we do this without Loke? He was your strongest spirit my lady." Lucy then began to seethe, "He will pay as well… No one betrays me and lives to tell the tale!" Her eyes glanced up full of rage, making Kazu scoot away from her. "They like to play with dragons well bring it…" She then gave a smile so creepy that Kazu vanished from the room, "And when I am determined enough to bring someone down, it always happens…" Lucy began to laugh, her voice filled with venom and malice.

Lucy crossed her legs and pulled out an old picture of Natsu and herself, "I'm coming for you my love…" She grinned as she traced her finger over Natsu's face, "And when I want something, I always, and I mean ALWAYS get it." She stared at Natsu's face angrily, "Wendy will get out of our way… that I promise…" She grinned before standing and walking out of her study, placing Natsu's picture in her pocket once more, "The age of dragons is about to come to an end, and no one will stop me. She will die Natsu, and once she does, what will you do then Natsu? I can tell you what… You will come running back into my arms for good; and then you will be punished for defying me. Make no mistake, you will be broken."

Natsu covered his mouth and nose before he sneezed and Wendy smiled, "You know they say when you sneeze, someone is talking about you." Natsu rolled his eyes playfully, "Then why aren't you always sneezing? Because you are all I ever talk about." Wendy giggled as Natsu pulled her into his chest, "Dunno, maybe it's defective with you!" Natsu growled playfully and kissed Wendy softly, "Then please my dear, cure me." Just then Gajeel walked by and gagged, "Can't you two take the gross love bird act somewhere else?" As soon as he finished his sentence, the very pregnant Levy smacked his arm, "Oh you're one to talk, you're always grabbing me to get some love!" Gajeel blushed, "I do not!" This made Natsu, Wendy and Levy burst into laughter.

Levy and Gajeel had decided to have a child after the loss of Fairy Tail. Almost as if they were trying to keep the old guild alive. It comforted all of the old members to know they all were still so close. Wendy walked up to Levy with a smile, "Ready for your check up?" Levy smiled and nodded as Wendy got on her knees, letting her Sky Dragon Slayer magic flow through her palms over Levy's stomach, "Levy! You're having twins!" Just then Gajeel froze and fell over, making Levy roll her eyes, "What are the sexes?" Wendy concentrated and smiled, "One boy and one girl." Levy smiled brightly, "How exciting!"

Wendy was walking towards Natsu and her room with a bummed look on her face, Levy was pregnant and she glowed with all the beauty and love in the world. On the other hand, Wendy still hadn't gotten pregnant and that weight was growing heavier on her, she opened her room only for Natsu to sneakily pin her against the wall, "Let's have kids Wendy…" Wendy then blushed madly, "W…What Natsu?" Natsu practically purred into her ear, "I promised to love you for forever… We are married… Now it's time for the next generation of us to come into this world…" Everything became a surreal blur after that and by the end of the night, Wendy was sure she was now pregnant with Natsu's child… and she now felt like the luckiest woman in the entire world to be having her true love's child….


	8. Little Bundles

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted! My L key is kinda busted so it takes me a while longer to write !**

 **Anyway, I hope this makes up for it!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena!**

Chapter 8: Little Bundles

Wendy sat in the new guild hall playing with Levy's baby Rayne, looking like she herself was about to pop out a baby. Levy walked up to Wendy with a smile, "So Wendy, how far along are you?" Wendy groaned a bit, "9 months…." Levy gasped, "So it could be any day now!?" Wendy chuckled and hoisted herself up, "I guess so!" As soon as she said that, Wendy felt a tremendous pain in her gut and looked down to see her water had broken, "Well I guess that any day is today." She cringed and Levy took Rayne and ran to find a doctor.

Once the doctor had been successfully retrieved, Wendy was well on her way to having her child. Natsu ran through the village, on the way seeing multiple people praying at one of the many dragon statues for the safety of their "Goddess" during the birth of her child. Natsu pushed his flames through his hands, speeding him up immensely. He ran until he got to the guild hall and slammed through the doors before hollering, "WHERE IS WENDY!?" Gajeel, who was holding baby Rayne, looked up, "Hey Master Salamander, Wendy is giving birth right now-" He was cut off by Levy who ran out with a wide smile on her face, "Congratulations Master! It's a girl!" Natsu smiled happily, "Can I go see Wendy now?" Levy nodded, "Sure, go on back."

Natsu walked through the wide double doors only to see his wife holding a tiny bundle in her arms, making his heart flutter, "Hey Wendy…" Wendy looked up, "Natsu… You're here… I just don't know what to name her; she is so beautiful that I can't think of a name that will do her justice…" Natsu sat on the side of the bed, "May I?" He held his arms out as Wendy handed the tiny baby girl to her father.

Wendy admired the way Natsu gently cradled the infant and nuzzled her against him, "What about Acana? It's beautiful, yet strong." Wendy smiled, "I like that name…. Acana…." Wendy proceeded to heal all of her birthing injuries before standing up, "Shall we go and introduce her to everyone?" Natsu nodded with a huge grin. The two walked into the main guild hall where everyone waited patiently for the newest member of the guild to come around, just then they saw the family and they all stood, anxious to hear what their master had to say. Holding Acana out, everyone got a good look at the big eyed, pink haired little girl, "This is Acana Faith Dragneel everyone!" Everyone cheered and practically got in line to hold this adorable bundle. Even Laxus held her to everyone's surprise.

/6 peaceful years later/

"MAMMA, DADDY! LOOK LOOK!" Acana had been able to use magic since she was 3 but now had miraculous control over it for a six year old. The odd thing was; Acana didn't just have one type of dragon slaying magic, but two; Fire and Wind. Acana held her palm out and a flame appeared before a sparkling blue wind surrounded it and turned it into the Dragon Tail emblem. Wendy applauded, "Great job baby girl!" Natsu grinned, "That's my little girl!" Wendy chuckled, "Go on and go play, but be back by dinner time Acana." Acana nodded before running out of the guild hall.

Lucy gritted her teeth, "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG THAT IT HAS BEEN SIX YEARS SINCE OUR LAST ATTACK!?" Kazu bowed, "Forgive us My Lady." Lucy abruptly stood, "I'm going for a walk." She began her walk and had been gone for quite some time whenever she ran into something small, "Oh excuse me miss!" Lucy looked down to see a pink haired little girl who reminded her of Wendy, "Hello little girl, are you lost?" Lucy put her hands on her knees as the child shook her head, "Nope! I always play out here!" Lucy chuckled, "It's not very safe for a little girl to be out in these woods alone you know." The girl nodded, "Yeah, I know." Lucy smiled like she once used to back in the old days, "So what's your name little miss?" The child looked up with a big smile, "Acana Dragneel!" Lucy's face turned a ghostly white, "Um…so…who are your parents?" Acana gave one of her cheeky smiles that resembled Natsu all too much, "Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Dragneel!"

Just then a brilliant idea was about to set Lucy's plans back into motion, "So Miss Acana Dragneel, would you like to come and see my guild?" Acana looked at the sun, noticing it was almost time for dinner, "Well, mamma said to be home by dinner…" Lucy shrugged, "Then you're going to miss out on some amazing stuff!" Knowing this would peak any child's interest she waited for Acana's response, "Well, I guess I can come look for a little bit!" Lucy smiled, "Wonderful!" Acana smiled, "I'm all fired up now!" Just then a swift blow to the back of Acana's head came crashing down, knocking her out, "Damn you Natsu… Now I have your precious daughter… What will your next move be…?"

Wendy looked at the clock, "Natsu, Acana should have been home by now… I'm starting to get worried…." Natsu nodded, "I'll go and look for her…" Natsu knew where Acana usually played and began looking, "ACANA!?" He kept looking, her scent nowhere to be found, "ACANA THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Nothing… Natsu then began to panic whenever a note was on a tree, 'If you want your precious daughter back, meet me outside of the town alone tomorrow Natsu. If you decide not to come alone… well… say goodbye to your daughter. –Lucy' Now seething Natsu's entire body engulfed in flames, "Lucy… you WILL pay for this and that's a fact! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH!?"


	9. Two Choices

**PLEASE FORGIVE MY VANISHING! -cries- I got sucked into Final Fantasy XI again, it's so much fun . BUT I'M HERE! I'm rusty now, so please be kind!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Kyvena**

Chapter 9: Two Choices

Natsu said nothing as he geared up for God knows what Lucy had in store from him. Wendy looked at Natsu worriedly and placed a hand on his shoulder tenderly, "Lucy took Acana... Didn't she..." Natsu didn't want to have to tell Wendy that, but as clever as she was, she figured it out anyway. "Yeah..." Natsu paused a second as tears began streaming down his face, "But why did she have to take Acana!? She's a CHILD for crying out loud!" Wendy merely sighed, she was so worried about her child right now that her stomach was doing flip flops. Standing, Natsu looked at Wendy with a firm stare, "Don't you worry Wendy... I will get Acana back..." He leaned down and kissed Wendy tenderly before turning and walking back to where Lucy had said to meet.

Lucy tapped her foot, she was getting sick of this child's whining, "I want my mamma and daddy!" Acana bawled. Lucy turned to Acana and slapped her, making the 6 year old's head snap to the side, bruising her porcelain skin and shutting her up momentarily, "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Lucy twirled a knife in her hands. Today was the day, today, she would make Natsu her's if he liked it or not. Just then foot steps were heard and Lucy turned her head to see one "fired up" Natsu, "So nice of you to come Natsu my love." Natsu glared like the flames of hell possessed his eyes, "You hurt Acana..." Lucy turned her head to the child who was now crying for her father, noticing the bruise on her cheek, "It's just a bruise. She'll live, depending on your answer Natsu..."

Lucy grinned, "The way I see it Natsu, you have two choices." Natsu's glare didn't cease, "And what would THAT be Lucy!?" Lucy's grin turned sadistic, "Either you leave Wendy and become mine or... little Acana here will die, make your choice wisely Natsu." Natsu's eyes widened as the knife Lucy had been holding came up to grace Acana's throat, cutting it slightly, "YOU SICK BITCH!" Lucy laughed, "Ah-ah-ah Natsu, watch your tone or I may slice. ANSWER NOW!" This was the first time Natsu had been put in this predicament.

Natsu's hands and head fell limp, "You win Lucy... I'll come with you..." Lucy grinned, "Good, now take the wedding ring off, give it to Acana, then we will walk to Celestial Wrath, you will go in and I will release the child." Natsu didn't even look up but nodded. He had never taken his wedding ring off before. His right hand slowly raised to his left hand and he took off the ring Wendy went on twenty hard jobs just to get for him.

Walking up to Acana he gave her a dead eyed smile, "Acana baby... Daddy will be gone for a while, I need you to take this to mommy." Acana wasn't stupid, she knew this Lucy was trying to break her family a part, "NO!" Natsu's eyes widened, "Acana! Listen to me! I am your father and you will do as I say! Tell mommy that daddy will be okay." Acana's eyes filled with tears as she took the ring she'd never seen her father take off, "Yes daddy..." Acana sobbed.

The three walked silently for three hours to Celestial Wrath. Once they arrived Natsu kneeled down and kissed Acana's forehead, "I love you sweet heart, let your sense of smell lead you home..." Acana tiny hand clung to Natsu's much larger hand which tore Natsu a part on the inside, "But daddy... I love you the most..." Tears of defeat, pain, anguish, and sorrow flooded down Natsu's face. Lucy gritted her teeth, "GET OUT OF HERE BRAT!" Acana jumped and began running.

Acana ran and cried for as long as she could until she fell to her knees and let out the saddest yell in the world, "DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!" After some time passed, Acana stood and ran the rest of the way home holding pain, sorrow, and bad news along with her...

 **Sorry guys that's it for now! I promise to finish up this story!**


	10. The Wrath of the Dragons!

Wow thank you so much for being such a faithful follower DdraigTrueEmperor9 your comments always motivate me to write more! Thank you to everyone else who has been a faithful follower to this story! Much love guys!

As always mah dears,

Enjoy~

~Kyvena

Chapter 10: The Wrath of the Dragons!

Acana ran home as fast as her tiny legs would allow her to, once arrived at the guild hall she literally slammed the guild hall doors open, making them make a thud against the wall. Everyone's eyes peered to the gasping child as Wendy flew to Acana and held her tightly, "Acana, baby, are you hurt?" Acana shook her head, this was not the time to be worrying about her own well being, her daddy needed her.

Sniffling, Acana looked at her mother, "Mommy, the mean lady took Daddy!" She began to bawl and her mother hushed her soothingly, "Now don't you worry your pretty little head sweetie. Your daddy is a dragon... remember?" Acana instantly stopped crying and smiled, "Daddy's gonna get all FIRED UP!"

-with Lucy & Natsu-

Natsu walked into Lucy's dark guild, it was musty and smelled awful. He would know, he has a nose better than a tracking dog. His nose wrinkled and Lucy noticed this and began screaming at the top of her lungs, "HEY YOU JACKASS'S CLEAN THIS PLACE NOW!" 'Great, now my ears are ringing...' Natsu thought as he nonchalantly rolled his eyes. Natsu watched all of the dark guild members run around, grabbing brooms, mops, soap, and water, 'Now... Let's see how long I can keep up this wimpy act...' Natsu internally grinned.

Lucy suddenly looked at Natsu and walked towards him, Natsu cocked an eyebrow when suddenly Lucy grabbed him, "Time to come and see your new room my love." Natsu merely nodded and followed Lucy as she began walking. Once at the room Lucy opened the door only to kick Natsu in, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground, "What the hell Lucy?" Lucy said nothing as she grabbed Natsu by his hair and began man handling him to a wall with chains, "You'll be staying right here." Grabbing his arms she hand cuffed his arms and legs to the wall with cuffs that did not allow the user to use magic, "Well you're very welcoming." Natsu retorted sarcastically as he thought, 'DAMMIT I CAN'T TRANSFORM WITH THESE ON!' Lucy turned her head, "You'll be giving me a child Natsu Dragneel." This made Natsu's eyes widen in horror.

-with Dragon Tail-

It had been a week since Natsu had been abducted by Lucy and Wendy was now beginning to panic, 'What if he no longer wants to be with us... he should have been able to break free by now...' Wendy thought nervously as she bit at her nails. Acana sensed her mother's fear and anxiety, "Mamma... When's daddy going to come home...? My birthday is tomorrow..." Wendy's eyes softened, "You just watch Acana, he'll walk through those doors any moment." Acana didn't believe that but nodded anyway...

-with Lucy and Natsu-

"STOP IT!" Natsu yelled, his naked body beaten, worn down, bruised, and quite over used at this point. Lucy gritted her teeth and her head flew back as she moaned, "GIVE ME A CHILD NATSU! THEN YOU WILL LOVE ME FOR FOREVER!" Both of their bodies were drenched in sweat but only one of the two were enjoying the ride. It had now been a month since Natsu's kidnapping and Lucy still had yet to become pregnant at this point.

Once finished Lucy stood and got dressed with Natsu's clothes, "I'll be back in an hour for round 6." Natsu was beyond exhausted, he and Wendy had done more before but that he actually enjoyed. Lucy almost sounded like a dying animal during intercourse, she always had. With his breathing heavy, his body shook from the over usage of his body. Tiredly, Natsu's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep...

-with Dragon Tail-

"IT'S BEEN A MONTH MAMMA!" The now seven year old sobbed, "Daddy missed my birthday..." Wendy was slowly growing weary and looked exhausted. Apparently in dire need of a break from her child, "Acana... honey... I know... This isn't just hard for you, this is hard for me as well... Hell this is hard for all of us..." Everyone in the guild nodded. Since Natsu's kidnapping Wendy had looked for him, but she knew Lucy, she must have a magical barrier where she was keeping Natsu to mask the smell. She wouldn't put it past Lucy to mask the trail as well, "Stupid bitch..." Wendy grumbled, this just wasn't right, something was obviously wrong. Just then Acana's sweet voice chimed like a pair of church bells singing to the world, "What was that mamma?" Acana asked with hopeful eyes, "Oh nothing honey..." Just as quick as those hopeful eyes came, they were gone.

"It's time." Wendy said looking at Gajeel, who merely nodded; completely understanding what she meant...

-with Lucy and Natsu-

More moans could be heard from the head master's bedroom, "This is like the 12th time today..." a member said, another nodded, "She's gonna kill him..." Natsu roared with all the might of an actual pissed off dragon, making the entire building shake violently as is an earthquake would, making member fall to the ground wide eyed. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Natsu bellowed for all to hear.

Lucy grabbed her whip and began beating the hell out of Natsu, "SHUT UP AND FINISH" Natsu gave a piercing start at Lucy, "I refuse to betray my WIFE like that!" Lucy's eye twitched violently, "SHE IS NO LONGER YOUR WIFE!" He shook his head, over all of the times Lucy had raped him, he had not came once, "You're crazy if you think I'd leave her rockin body." Lucy slammed down onto Natsu in the attempts to making him have an orgasm but to no prevail. Tired and worn out she stood and began walking away. Pausing, she glanced over to Natsu, whispering, "I envy your love..." and kept walking.

Soaring high above the dark guild hall, circling it like preditors, were none other than Wendy and Gajeel. "You ready?" Wendy spoke clearly, "Let's get master Salamander back home" Wendy and Gajeel both inhaled immensely, "SKY DRAGON-IRON DRAGON- ROAR!" The blast came before anyone could realize what was happening. Wendy's eyes widened in absolute terror when she saw her beloved husband chained to a wall, looking half dead.

Wendy swooped down and quickly laid down, "Can you get on my back?" She had to ask... it didn't look like he had moved in a long time... "I can sure as hell try..." Natsu stood wobbly, only to fall forward. Wendy quickly caught him gently in her claw and took off. Just as Wendy took off Lucy awoke, "I HOPE I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD WENDY DRAGNEEL! WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN!?" Wendy growled, "I would adopt it! No one should have a psychotic mother like you!" Lucy's mouth dropped and the dragon's returned home with Natsu in towe.

As they passed over Magnolia Wendy and Gajeel could hear shouting from below, "BOW YOUR HEAD AND PRAY FOR THE SKY DRAGON GODDESS AND THE IRON DRAGON GOD!" The entire city bowed their head's in respect for the two mystical creatures. Upon landing at Fairy Tail, Wendy handed Natsu to Gajeel because she couldn't carry him as a human. Both transforming back into their human forms, Gajeel carried Natsu, whom had passed out from utter exhaustion. His magic had been depleted to a dangerously low amount... Wendy quickly ran to Natsu and began healing him instantly, if she didn't help, Natsu would die...


	11. Twelve Months

**I KNOW, I KNOW! I SUCK! To be honest, my writing spirit came to a brutal halt!**

 **Ah well, I hope this makes up for it~!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Recap:** _As they passed over Magnolia Wendy and Gajeel could hear shouting from below, "BOW YOUR HEAD AND PRAY FOR THE SKY DRAGON GODDESS AND THE IRON DRAGON GOD!" The entire city bowed their head's in respect for the two mystical creatures. Upon landing at Fairy Tail, Wendy handed Natsu to Gajeel because she couldn't carry him as a human. Both transforming back into their human forms, Gajeel carried Natsu, whom had passed out from utter exhaustion. His magic had been depleted to a dangerously low amount... Wendy quickly ran to Natsu and began healing him instantly, if she didn't help, Natsu would die..._

 **Chapter 11: Twelve Months...**

For everyone in Dragon Tail, the arrival of their guild master returning was a major shock. Gajeel ran in holding the beloved guild master without even acknowledging his children was an even bigger shock. Acana instantly catching the scent of her father caused the child of Natsu and Wendy instantly ran towards her unconscious father, "Daddy, daddy!" The child yelled frantically before interrupted by her mother, "ACANA NOT NOW!" Confused and shocked, Acana walked towards an empty table and stared out the window as if her father never even came home... hell, she was used to it by now.

Sweat ran down Wendy's face extremely nervously as she ran beside the love of her life, "Please... I can't lose you..." The words of Gajeel rang out next as Sting and Rogue began to follow with worry plastered over their faces, "Common Salamander, does the fire in your belly no longer exist?" The words of Sting and Rogue were soon to follow, "WAKE UP NATSU!" Followed by, "Where is your fire now!?" Fear of the guild master's life now hung over the entire guild hall as people began to nervously bite their lip or fidget their legs. All hoped and prayed for Natsu's safety...

 _-5 months later-_

"WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IF THE MASTER NEVER AWAKENS?!" The guild mates now argued immensely between one another, "YOU TELL ME!" Walking out of Natsu's room, Wendy looked absolutely exhausted. Acana slowly ran up to her mother, "Mamma...?" Not expecting an answer, Acana went on anyway, "Mamma... When is daddy going to wake up...?" Wendy slowly turned her head to look at the child Natsu and herself created to give a short reply, "I don't know honey..." Looking down was all that Acana did these days; along with training her dragon slayer magic.

Hours later after rigorous training, the child was bound to grow hungry after putting one's body under so much strain. As usual, she didn't even expect an answer, "Mamma...? I'm hungry..." All though Acana tried to keep a brave face, you could still catch her with a miserable expression. Suddenly, the child got an answer. Just... not from the person she had expected to answer, "Acana! I made lots of dinner for you!" The former She-Devil replied with a smile on her face as she dried a beer mug she had used to serve earlier in the day.

It seemed as of late... it was worse to think about the master's a comatose state rather than thinking he had straight up abandoned them. Talk between the guild mate's became lessened by great amounts and people stopped showing up to the guild at all. Wendy had it the worst, the love of her life was alive, but couldn't walk, talk, or show his love and compassion to any of the other guild mates. Suddenly, Wendy heard a familiar voice, "Is it so bad you can't even crack a smile child...?" Turning her head, the white exceed known as 'Carla' stood before the dragon slayer, "I will say this one more time so listen close! Is it so bad that you neglect to even care for your own child, child!?"

That's when the Sky Maiden remembered... Acana... 'She must be hurting as much, if not more than even myself...' The thought ran through her mind and instantly turned around. Seeing Acana wasn't enough... Wendy instantly stood before running to the child Natsu and herself had created, only to tightly wrap her arms around her daughter, "Acana... Please, please, I beg of you... Please forgive my actions!" Acana, rather shocked by this outburst slowly rose her arms to wrap around her mother, "I forgive you mamma..."

 _-10 months later-_

It had been rough... but somehow, people began to move on. They even began to begin showing up back at the guild as well. Chatter between guild mates began to pick up as well, which was a good thing... as long as one didn't hold the pain within their own hearts and palms. It was almost as if they had forgotten their own guild master... However, no one held as much pain as Wendy and Acana... That's when Wendy heard it... "So, do you think... ya know... we should be looking for a new guild master...?" - "Nah, no way! Master Natsu will be all fired up soon enough! You just wait!" - "No, no, no. In my opinion, I don't think he will ever wake up!" - "Would Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, or Rogue be the next master then because of, you know, the name?" - "I think Wendy would be the cutest master ever!" Suddenly a fist slammed down onto the table and the crowd turned to see Gajeel, "Don't you morons know when to ever shut the hell up..."

 _-12 months later...-_

It was almost an entire year since the events that had thrown the entire guild into one big house of anxiety. She would never forget this Christmas day either... Sitting in Natsu's room at midnight as always, was Wendy. In all of the time she spent in this room, Wendy had barely said a word. On this day, she would break the silent streak as she leaned forward to place her hand upon her husband's face, "Natsu... My wish for this year... Is for you to wake up... A-Acana has gotten so g-good with her d-dragon slayer magic... I-I just wish you could see her... I wish I could hear your laugh again as well as seeing your smile. You know, you brighten up an entire room with just your smile alone... I can't do this without you Natsu!" Wendy folded over onto Natsu as she sobbed on his abdomen.

Realizing she had to wake up extremely early to place the Christmas presents under the tree for Acana, Wendy stood, "Merry Christmas... Natsu..." With that, Wendy turned and exited Dragon Tail for the day. As if it had meant to be this way, Natsu's fingers began to twitch before his eyes fluttered open slowly. Easing his body up, Natsu looked around, "Where... Where am I...?" The fire dragon slayer had been awoken... yet his mind... was still asleep...


	12. The Darkness of a Shadow

**Haha! Here's another chapter my lovelies! I do hope this story is to your liking!**

 **But as always...**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Kyvena**

 **Chapter 12: The Darkness of a Shadow and New Ties Are Made!**

He could feel it, he honestly and truly could feel it. Natsu was alive and he was not about to take advantage of this miracle. Slowly easing himself out of the hospital bed that was now stationed within the compounds of Dragon Tail just for the guild master, Natsu could tell... he had been asleep for a very, VERY long time. However, he was not about to complain over the matter. Slowly but surely, all of his memories came flooding back to him whenever the fire dragon slayer heard the door to his room make a _**"click"**_ …

Wendy was exhausted from sitting by her a comatose state husband whenever she looked up, "How could I have been so STUPID! I forgot to place Natsu's present in the room!" Making her way back, slowly but surely, the sky dragon slayer swiftly turned on her heel; only to make her way back to Dragon Tail. As she walked she pondered many things, such as when her husband would wake up. Without even realizing it, Wendy blinked, "Oh, I got here faster than I had expected." Making her way back to her husband's temporary room, Wendy got an uneasy feeling as if something was wrong entirely.

Placing her hand on Natsu's temporary "home" for the moment, Wendy slowly turned the door knob before entering the room. What she saw though was something she would never forget, nor take for granted. Right before her very eyes, was none other than Natsu... Tears welled up in the sky maiden's eyes before bolting to her husband and flung her arms tightly around him, "NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" Wendy sobbed as a soft smile graced his lips before placing a gentle hand on top of his beloved's head, "Wendy... How are Carla and Happy?"

All that could run through Wendy's head was the fact that she was mortified that her love no longer remembered that they had, had a child... Grinning like a dummy, Natsu chuckled softly, "Oh and how could I ever forget Acana?" Sparkle came to Wendy's orbs as she looked up at Natsu, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Natsu chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah... I know!" A cheeky and not to mention signature Natsu smile graced his lips.

- _A few weeks later-_

"DADDY! YOU PROMISED!" Acana yelled angrily as she puffed out her cheeks. Being as upset as she was, the child quickly turned and bolted out of the guild hall as Natsu reached out for her and called out for her, "ACANA!" Not wanting to listen to her father considering he had been gone so long, Acana kept running until she was in the forest close to town. The child kept running and slammed her eyes shut, only to effectively trip over something and face plant, "Oww... That really hurt..." Whenever Acana looked up, she witnessed one of the most stunningly beautiful man she had ever seen, "O-Oh I'm sorry sir, I do hope you can forgive me."

The man blinked a few times at the child who had tripped over him due to not watching where in the hell she was even running. Glancing away momentarily, the male sighed, "Get away from me girl." Having the short temper that Natsu had didn't make things exactly roll over smoothly, "HEY! WATCH WHO YOU ARE CALLING GIRL! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Lazily glancing back at the young lass, the male sighed, "Then what is your name... Girl..." Now fuming, Acana folded her arms, "IT'S ACANA DRAGNEEL!"

Hearing the name "Dragneel" caused the man's head to snap roughly, "Did you just say Dragneel..." Growing more and more angry as she sat there talking to this man, Acana spoke, "Are you deaf or just STUPID!? YES! MY NAME IS ACANA DRAGNEEL!" A dark smirk came over this beautiful man's lips, "Tell me... Acana... Who is your father...?" Narrowing her eyes, Acana practically spat out her next sentence, "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Suddenly, the man began to cackle in an evil manner, "SO! E.N.D STILL EXIST DOES HE!?" Acana became a bit scared and took a step back, "W-Who is E.N.D mister...?" Fanning his hand and obviously dismissing the child, the male rose his head.

Suddenly halting in her steps, Acana was now curious, "Hey, I told you my name... Shouldn't you tell me yours...?" The male grinned darkly, "Why, my name is Acnologia." Acana's eyes widened immensely, but for some odd reason did not run, "You know Mr. Acnologia-" Acnologia held his hand up, halting Acana's sentence, "Just Acnologia." Acana quickly nodded, "Right, sorry... As I was saying Acnologia... I really like you!"

Acana giggled until hearing her mother calling for her, "Sorry Acnologia, I'll be back tomorrow and next time I will bring you some food and water!" Acana giggled and turned to run towards her mother's voice, "Say... Acnologia...?" Turning his head towards the young girl he folded his arms, "Speak." Acana practically straightened up as if she were a soldier, "Do you think... Maybe we could be friends...?" Acnologia then grinned, "But of course sweet child. I look forward to seeing you again..." It was hard for Acnologia to hide the malice in his voice whenever Wendy came into view and his heart began to race, "Acana, stop bothering the man sweetheart... Now come along."

Smiling brightly, Acana nodded, "Yes mamma!" Turning as she left, Acana waved at Acnologia, "Bye! I will see you tomorrow I promise, and I never break a promise!" Acnologia smirked and held up a hand as he mumbled, "Oh, I'm sure you don't..."

 **I know it was short, but there is a reason! .;;; I'm exhausted... But I wanted to post a new chapter before bed! Please R &R! 3**


	13. Sorry :(

**Hey guys, I know you were all looking forward to a new chapter of Fire & Wind but I literally am at a stand still :( I'm so very sorry to all of my readers who love this story. I promise to try and get a REAL chapter posted soon though 3**

 **Sorry all, hope you can forgive me until my brain decides it wants to work with Fairy Tail again.**

 **The issue is that I read all of my Deidara x Sakura fanfics and it made me want to write another one FFS.**

 **So I hope you all can forgive me once again... But while you wait, you should read and rate some of my longest stories. I think I did a pretty damn decent job and would LOVE to know what you think of them 3**

 **Until my brain works again,**

 **all I can say is...**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **~Kyvena**


End file.
